The invention relates to a rotary linear unit comprising a fluid operated rotary drive, which possesses a drive shaft adapted to be driven to perform a rotary movement and which is arranged on the rear side of a fluid operated linear drive, which latter possesses an output drive unit able to move axially and which simultaneously is coupled in a manner preventing relative rotation with the drive shaft of the drive unit, such output drive unit having a piston and an output drive rod, fixedly connected with the said piston, projecting from the front side of the linear drive.